


revenge dating

by sourcheeks



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: "She’s obviously just doing this to get back at me! I bet this is all a ploy. She probably realized how boring it is without me, and now she, like, totally wants me back, and she’s doing all this for attention.”The look of pity in Candice’s eyes honestly hurt more than if she had just kicked him in the dick and called him a crybaby. “Oh, sweetheart.”
Relationships: Candice LeRae & Joey Ryan, Joey Janela/Will Ospreay, Johnny Gargano/Candice LeRae, Kip Sabian/Penelope Ford, Penelope Ford/Joey Janela, Will Ospreay/Kip Sabian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“That fucking bitch!” Joey snarled at his phone. 

She was so unbelievable. Joey stared at the Instagram video Penelope had posted for longer than he should have, watching her suck Kip Sabian’s tongue down her throat. That wasn’t the worst part. They broke up, sure, whatever. He could live with that. What pissed him off more than anything was the caption. 

‘Why be bad, when you can be superbad?’

“I’m going to kill myself,” Joey announced loudly to the common room at large. 

Nyla didn’t even look up from her Switch. “Did you see Penelope’s Instagram?”

“She doesn’t even have the decency to talk to me!” Joey threw his hands in the air. “Who does that?”

“Poor baby.” Candice patted his hair affectionately. “I’m really sorry you’re taking this so bad. But this isn’t the first time you’ve been dumped, right? You’ve gotten over it before.”

Joey blushed. “Wha- no! Okay, first of all, it was mutual.” Darby snorted, and Joey gave him the side eye. “Second of all, she’s obviously just doing this to get back at me! I bet this is all a ploy. She probably realized how boring it is without me, and now she, like, totally wants me back, and she’s doing all this for attention.”

The look of pity in Candice’s eyes honestly hurt more than if she had just kicked him in the dick and called him a crybaby. “Oh, sweetheart.”

Joey whined, crossing his arms. “Ugh, it’s so easy for you to give relationship advice, you’ve been dating the same guy since middle school. It isn’t fair.”

“I know.” Candice rubbed his back, kissing his temple. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Joey gave Candice his best puppy eyes. “Some attention would be really nice right now.”

Nyla and Darby exchanged a look across the room. Darby gagged dramatically. Joey flipped him off without breaking eye contact with Candice. 

Johnny was really a good sport. He didn’t seem to mind his girlfriend fussing over Joey at all. Joey guessed eight fucking years came with relationship security. He envied that. 

“So she was like, definitely vaguing you.” Johnny is looking at Penelope’s Instagram with Joey while Candice braided his hair. “Man, that’s just rude, I’m sorry.”

Joey Ryan is there too for some reason. Joey wonders if all of Johnny and Candice’s date nights are this crowded. “You know who you should talk to? Ospreay.”

Joey made a face. “Will Ospreay? Why?” Ospreay was okay, he guessed. Didn’t have anything against the guy. But it seemed like weird advice.

“Because,” Ryan says in a tone like it should be obvious. “Your ex girlfriend is sucking  _ his _ ex boyfriend’s soul out of his throat in front of God and everybody. I imagine he’s probably pretty miffed about it too.”

“Huh.” Joey considered it. “That one,” he said, pointing to a vibrant orange scrunchie in the pile that Candice was offering him. She tied his braid off with it, patting his head. “That’s not a bad idea.” He pulled his phone out, opening Instagram again and quickly clicking away from Penelope’s page. He was pretty sure he was following Ospreay. 

He found Will’s page, sending him a quick DM. 

‘Sucks about Kip and Penelope, right?’

“What if he thinks I’m a creep?” Joey fussed nervously. 

“Then you can continue not really talking to him at all,” Johnny pointed out. 

“Huh. That’s true.” Joey leaned back, picking up one of Candice’s many plushies to cuddle anxiously. 

“Attaboy.” She smiled at him. 

Joey’s phone buzzed, and he scrambled for it. “It’s Ospreay.”

“What does he say?” she asked, peering over his shoulder. 

‘Definitely sucks. Fuck those guys, right?’

‘Haha yeah totally. Fuck those guys.’

‘They suck.’

Joey chewed his lip, thinking. “Should I ask him out?”

Candice and Ryan groaned. Johnny shook his head quickly. “Dude, you have to be kidding me!”

“No, hear me out!” Joey held his hands up defensively. “I’m not going to  _ really _ ask him out. I’m just saying, we suck face a little, show it off, forget about it after.”

Candice sighed. “I don’t know, sweetie…”

“Come on! It’s a great idea!” Joey pouted. 

“I don’t know about great.” Johnny frowned. 

“I’m gonna ask him.” Joey pulled his phone back out.

‘We should totally get them back.’

‘Get them back how?’

‘They aren’t the only ones who can post gross makeout videos.’

‘I love where this is going.’

‘When are you free?’

‘Tomorrow afternoon.’

‘Meet me in the library? Like 3 pm?’

‘3 pm.’ 

Joey grinned. “This is great.”

Candice shook her head. “This seems like a really bad idea, Joey.”

“No, this is a great idea!”

All three of them were giving Joey a look he didn’t really care for. Joey rolled his eyes. 

“You guys all suck.” He scowled, crossing his arms. “Come on, this was your idea, Ryan!”

“Hey, woah, this was  _ not _ my idea! I thought you guys would like… share a pint of ice cream and bitch together!”

“This is gonna work fine.” Joey stood, slinging his fanny pack over one shoulder. “You’ll see. It’s gonna be great.”


	2. Chapter 2

Will could definitely do worse than Janela. And he came with the added bonus of being his ex boyfriend’s new girlfriend’s ex boyfriend. 

Joey was looking around like he had never seen the inside of the university library before. Maybe he hadn’t. He struck Will as the type to keep the exact grades he needed to not flunk out or lose his scholarships. Will waved him over, Joey grinning and jogging over. His hair had been French braided, held in place with a neon orange scrunchie. He was wearing cheetah print skinny jeans and he had a fanny pack across his chest. 

Will was really going to kiss this clown. 

“Hey, man.” Joey leaned against the table Will had sat at, grinning at him. He seemed slightly out of breath, and his hair was frizzy with sweat, like he had run to the library. That was kind of cute, actually. 

“Hey. So, we doing this or what?”

“What, like right here?” Joey looked around the library, surprised. 

Will rolled his eyes. “I was thinking my flat, actually.”

“‘My flat,’” Joey repeated in a bad imitation of Will’s accent. “Ooo, saucy. Gonna get some pics in your bed, Ospreay?”

“That’s the plan, yeah.” Will grabbed his backpack. “You wanna get this show on the road?”

“Very much so.” Joey grinned, clapping his hands together. 

Joey bitched about Penelope the entire ride to Will’s flat. Will didn’t stop him. Poor guy obviously needed to get some things off his chest. 

“I mean, she got jealous when I hung out with  _ Candice and Nyla _ , and they’re my  _ roommates _ , and Candice has a  _ boyfriend _ ! And she’s out here vagueing me in her posts where she’s got another dude practically dry humping her! Like, what the shit - wow, is this your apartment? Bro, this place sucks.”

Will rolled his eyes, getting out of the car. “It beats the dorms, yeah?”

“Barely.” Joey trailed him up to the flat. “Cool your have your own place though. So where are we doing this?”

“I believe you mentioned my bed?” Will opened his bedroom door. He had cleaned up just for Joey, not wanting to seem like a total slob in front of a semi-cute boy. 

“I believe I did too.” Joey threw himself down on Will’s bed, spreading his legs and wagging his eyebrows. Will rolled his eyes, hitting Joey with a pillow. “Ow! Dickhead.” Joey scowled up at him. 

“Let’s get a smile on that face.” Will joined him on the bed, taking out his phone and turning on the camera. 

Joey took a hell of a lead, grabbing Will’s face and planting a kiss on his cheek. Will grinned, snapping a photo. They did look pretty cute together. 

“Was that good? Lemme see it.” Joey poked the preview button on Will’s camera app. “Ooo, we look hot. Gimme a real kiss, sexy.”

“Hold on.” Will positioned the phone camera before leaning in to kiss him, taking a short video of Joey sucking on his tongue. Take that, Kip. Dickhead. 

“You drool,” Joey said when they broke apart. Will flicked his forehead. 

“Shut up.” 

“You do!” Joey laughed, pressing his cheek to Will’s chest. Will put an arm around him, taking a picture of them cuddling for good measure. 

“Maybe we should take a few more. Something a little more risque.” Joey grinned. “Not for the ‘Gram, obvs, just a little something special for Kip and Penelope.”

“I don’t think they want to see either of us naked ever again,” Will pointed out. “That’s like… a huge part of breakups.”

Joey scoffed. “Come on. Don’t tell me you don’t still think about Sabian’s cock. What’s Superbad packing anyways, huh?”

“We are not talking about my ex boyfriend’s dick, oh my god!” Will laughed, pushing Joey off of him. 

“Come on!” Joey giggled. “Come on, you have to at least tell me if he was bigger than me.”

“Well, I suppose there’s only one way for me to find that out, huh?”

They did end up taking a few more pictures. Will was on the fence about sending them, but as Joey pointed out, better safe than sorry. He flicked through the pictures after Joey left, grinning to himself. 

Yeah, he still had it.


End file.
